Jonathan and Vivienne's Wedding
The wedding of the 77th Emperor Jonathan Ethryne of the European Union Empire and Duchess Vivienne Wilson of the English York took place on 27 April 2318 at Saint Peter's Basilica in Vatican. The groom, Emperor Jonathan of the European Union Empire, is the eldest son of Nicholas III, late 76th Emperor of the European Union Empire to his late fifth Imperial Consort Josephine Carter, who seized the throne nine days ago. While the bride, Lady Vivienne Wilson, Duchess of the English York, is the only child of the late Lord Jasper and Lady Theresa, former Duke and Duchess of the English York. The Pope of the Roman Catholic at the time was said to be the one who conducted the marriage. No formal entourage was conducted since the marriage was held as a secret one. The ceremony was attended only by people closest and loyal to the servitude of the crown; namely, Lord Akito Ryu (the groom's personal knight), Lord Stephan Gotwald, Earl Pierre Verni, Jules Malcal (the bride's third cousin) and Valerie Slanvrie. Emperor Jonathan and Duchess Vivienne met in 2313. Their engagement on 24 April 2318 wasn't also announced to the public. Couple Main articles: Jonathan Carter and Vivienne Wilson Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne is the eldest son of Nicholas III, 76th Emperor of the European Union Empire, and Josephine Carter, Fifth Imperial Consort. At birth, he was the fourth prince of the European Union Empire and twelfth in line to the throne. He later became the eleventh in line to the throne upon the death of his mother when he was nine years old, wherein at that time, he was exiled to the Philippines, losing his title as prince and right to the succession. He was educated as a child by royal tutors. During his exile and the Imperial Family unaware of his survival after the invasion of the Philippines, he entered Warwick Academy wherein he became the Student Council's Vice President until his final year. He never finished his fourth year in the said academy upon the sudden rise of his rebellion a year ago and him overthrowing his father from the throne, wherein he later announced himself as the new emperor of the Empire. Vivienne Lhoudevhic Wilson is the only child of Jasper Wilson, Duke of the English York, and Theresa Mortmain, Duchess of the English York. Due to her parents' lack of time and attention, she was educated by private tutors until the successful invasion of the Union to the Philippines where she was enrolled in Warwick Academy wherein she became the Student Council's Secretary until her final year. The couple met while undergraduates at Warwick Academy since their middle school, where they were classmates and members of the Student Council. The couple never graduated high school in the academy since the sudden claim of Jonathan to the throne and his marriage proposal to Vivienne. Engagement On 24 April 2318, Emperor Jonathan proposed to Duchess Vivienne in the adjacent St. Joan of Arc's chapel in Axial Palace, Lutetia. The engagement was never announced to the public. It was only hinted in Refrain ''that the secrecy of the engagement and the union was intended in order to suppress usurpers on the day of the event. Only those who were invited as well in the wedding to bear witness were aware of the engagement. Prior to Jonathan's proposal, the others were already aware of his intent, asking them if Vivienne will not turn him down with the engagement ring he had chosen—a ring of white gold with emblazoned spans of petals holding a diamond gem like a rose flower. As expected, Vivienne accepted the engagement. Ceremony Venue Saint Peter's Basilica in Vatican was chosen by the couple as the place of the event. Being the central power of the Roman Catholicism's power, the couple decided to choose the Basilica as the venue of the wedding in order to commit the secrecy they wanted. The Pope himself conducted the ceremony in private with legal papers as proof. No other priest or bishop or archbishop was present due to the confidentiality of the ceremony. Attire According to the novella, the bridal dress was made of satin and featured an overlaid lace bodice and appliqued skirt. All of its laces was adjoined by white pearls, and it features intricate designs all over the dress in complex patterns by silver beads and embroidery. Also, it was said to have a two meters chapel train that also features silver glitters and embroidery at the end. The veil was held in place by a tiara that the Imperial Consort Josephine, the groom's mother, once used before. It was also mentioned in the novella that the groom's attire was the customary white emperor robes. Wedding Rings It was a custom for imperial weddings to only have the bride to be given a ring due to her union to obey and be of service to his husband. But Jonathan broke the tradition when the couple decided to keep up the respected vow of the Catholic church of not altering the words "follow" to "obey" as doctrine in the law. Also, Jonathan received an identical ring just as with Vivienne which was made of white gold encrusted with small white diamonds around. As Vivienne wore the wedding ring around her right ring finger, Jonathan does wore it around his left ring finger. Title upon marriage Since Jonathan had ascended to the throne of the European Union Empire and was anointed as such, it is customary for the married woman to abandon her rights to her father's lineage and used the title that her husband bears. Thus giving the title as ''Her Imperial Majesty Empress Consort of the European Union Empire, Grand Duchess of Lutetia, Countess of Moskovsky, and Baroness of Brussels, to Vivienne. Honeymoon For their is no other celebrations stated to be conducted after the ceremony, it was agreed upon that the newly married couple will return to Axial Palace after the wedding and spent their honeymoon. It was stated in the novella that the newly weds spent their honeymoon in Cocos (Keeling) Islands for the next three days after the wedding. Related Pages Category:Events